Secret of the Elements
by mookieamoose
Summary: Something has happened to Fluttershy, and the only clue is the mysterious dark blue glow radiating from her eyes and stone slowly creeping up her legs. Will Twilight be able to help her before it's too late! (This is my first fan fic would love to hear feedback, more to come)
1. What happened to Fluttershy?

She knew she shouldn't do this. Just the thought of going was forbidden. But she needed to, she just had to. She tried not to think about any doubt as she placed her cloak over her small body with her magical horn.

"Twilight", her small dragon assistant known as Spike called toward her nervously, "are you sure this is the right thing to do." The purple unicorn froze in her tracks, contemplating an answer.

"I need to know", was all she could say, "I just have to."

Thoughts of earlier that day flashed into her head.

Twilight was having a picnic with Spike when a bruised and sobbing Fluttershy came running from the Everfree Forrest. It was not common to see Fluttershy going in and out of there during the day but this was different. Her normally long flowing pink hair was frizzed and disheveled with twigs and thorns protruding from her mane and tail. Twilight could see scratches on her body, one right under her right eye. Twilight quickly ran to her distressed friend and gasped. Her friends once teal eyes were glowing a deep blue that covered even the whites of her eyes, hat sent shivers down her spine.

"Fluttershy what's wrong", she said grabbing a hold of her frantic Pegasus friend, and what happened next would have shocked any pony who even knew Fluttershy.

"AND SHE CAME FROM THE DARKNESS CONSUMING ALL IN HER PATH, THOU WHAT SMITE SHE HAD", Fluttershy boomed, but even though no one had even heard the shy filly talk louder then a whisper Twilight could tell this was not her normal voice. The voice was deeper and louder, last time she heard a voice like that was when Princess Luna was trying to befriend the ponies during Nightmare Night.

"Fluttershy you have to listen to me what going on" No matter what Twilight said her friend wouldn't listen, her now blue eyes were glowing as she pushed back her friend in a daze trying to continue running.

"THE STINGING PAIN, IT HURTS IT HURTS, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE", the yellow filly suddenly fell to the floor in pain screaming like a dying pony. Twilight knew things were worse then they already appeared.

"What's going on Twilight", a blue pegasus flew with short rainbow collered hair flew from above.

"I don't know but we need to get Fluttershy to my house immidiately. Rainbow Dash please i need your help". By now Fluttershy was withering on the floor, eyes still glowing that mysterious deep blue. The other Pegasus seeing the gravity of the situation quickly scooped her distressed friend, darting without a second thought.

"Twilight we have to go now", Spike tugged on her hoof, she quickly used her magic teleporting both of them to the tree house just as Rainbow Dash came bolting through the door with a nearly unconscious Fluttershy.

"Twilight what do I do".

"Place her on the table quick, Spike get every pony medical book I have and bring it quick". Everything happened so fast, as Spike quickly searched through every book with the help of Rainbow Dash, Twilight touched her hoof on Fluttershy. She was cold to the touch which worried her more than she already was, as she moved closer her horn began to glow the same dark blue. Than the flash occurred and scenes of not long ago came rushing into her head.

She was looking through Fluttershy's eyes, in the forest talking to the animals, the sound of something in pain coming from the Everfree Forrest, the strange alicorn statue that suddenly moved. Everything went black, all she could hear was a small sob. Twilight turned around and was back in the forest and could see a small pony with tiny wings curled in a ball sobbing.

"Fluttershy"? Suddenly a pair of Dark Blue eyes rushed at her filling her with darkness and the sound of a grown colt screaming in pain.

"Aahhh", when Twilight was able to open her eyes she was in the air flying toward the wall, the pain hurt but not as much as the strange pain raising from her horn down her body, Spike and Rainbow Dash ran to her side.

"What happened", they both said trying to bring her up slowly.

"I'm alright, but whatever is doing this to her has more magic power than i can handle right now; I need to do more research." Everyone froze when a cough was heard from behind, everyone turned seeing Fluttershy coughing weakly, her eyes changing from her normal eye color to the mysterious dark blue.

"Twiiliight", she coughed.

"I'm here Fluttershy, what is it."

"I'm sorry i went into the Forrest i heard someone in pain, i thought i could help...but...it was a trap... don't go into the Forrest Twilight don't go there is a -", she suddenly fainted. Everyone froze starring at their unconscious friend.

"T-twilight", spike muttered, she stared intently at what she had just witnessed, what happened to her. That was something Twilight had to know.

She spent the whole day reading every book she had, but nothing, now she decided to do the only thing she could. That's what she decided as she finished the last knot of the tie securing her cloak. Looking through her supplies she pulled out a drawn map of Ponyville and the forest.

"Twilight", Spike interrupted her from her thoughts, "you don't have to do this, not alone at least".

"I have to Spike, need to go alone, i saw something when that blue magic touched my horn, i think whatever it is wants me to go there." And with one last look at her still unconscious friend laying helplessly in Twilight's bed she was off.


	2. Into the Everfree Forrest

She knew she shouldn't do this. Just the thought of going was forbidden. But she needed to, she just had to. She tried not to think about any doubt as she placed her cloak over her small body with her magical horn.

"Twilight", her small dragon assistant known as Spike called toward her nervously, "are you sure this is the right thing to do." The purple unicorn froze in her tracks, contemplating an answer.

"I need to know", was all she could say, "I just have to."

As she neared the forest doubt started to creep into her mind, what if this wasn't the right thing to do. But the pain in her horn returned again, that was the real reason why she wanted to go into the Everfree Forest; the pain was intensifying and she could only imagine what Fluttershy was going through. Another thing too, something she kept a secret even from Spike, while inspecting Fluttershy's condition she noticed a tip of her back hoof seemed discolored, when she looked closer she was horrified to see the tip was solid stone. The stone slowly moved upward beginning to fully consume her hoof, and at that rate Twilight knew she only had several days until her dear friend would be fully consumed by it. she

Twilight ignored the fear of the forest and continued through the bushes she remembered her friend emerging from. She wasn't an expert tracker but luckily her friend left an easy to see trail with all her chaotic movements, and with her horn glowing as a light source she cautiously entered into the forbidden forest Even with the light of her horn guiding her paths he felt that she was slowly but surely being fully engulfed into the dark and cursed forest.

As she kept traveling she noticed it was extremely quiet, no birds were making noises, it was complete and absolute silence. Even with the clearing it seemed darker then before, looking up the moon was full but it seemed the light stopped right above the trees, this was very bizarre indeed. Looking up at the moon made her loose her focus and hit a large stone pillar causing her to loose her focus on her magical light source surrounding her with darkness. A rustle came up from behind her causing her to freeze, to scared to turn her light back on in fear of having her location discovered she simply held her breath trying to quiet her heavy breathing. A light sound of hoofs approaching her made her heart skip a beat. She slowly scooted back until she could feel the cold stone behind her. The hooves stopped sever feet from her and time seemed to slow down until everything stopped.

"W-whose t-there", Twilight stuttered, it was all she could say and she felt weak for saying it like that, but it was all that could come out of her mouth. Silence responded to her. She could still sense the ponies presence but it's responding to her. She didn't know what to say, could this be the pony that hurt her friend, or maybe they were lost just as she was. "Are you lost, if you are we can find a way out, together". Every word coming out of her mouth made her feel more and more like an idiot, she had a strange sense to fear this pony and she didn't know why. A deep snicker was all that responded and then suddenly the presence of the pony was gone. Twilight, still frozen in place waited patiently for any sign of the mysterious pony. "It's just my imagination", she muttered to herself, "no pony would dare go into these forests this late at night".

"Then why might you be here", a raspy voice crackled from behind her. Twilight quickly jumped back yelping at the sudden voice.

"W-who was that", she tried sounding brave but every word made her doubt herself more and more, "Show yourself." She stood up boldly trying to hide her fear but the sweat falling down her neck kept sending shivers down her spine. Was it the darkness or the fear of being in the forest so late that caused her to feel such terror for no apparent reason. She had never been this scared, sure fighting Discord and Queen Chrysalis or King Solomon was scary but not even combining them altogether filled her with such fear. She knew this fear was not just her own.

"I should be asking the same thing", the voice sounded hoarse and deep, most likely a colt. "What are you doing here." The voice was suddenly behind her inches from her ear. How could he be behind her, he was several feet from her not long ago, she quickly turned around seeing nothing. She never heard him move, no sound nothing, and even if he did move behind her it would have taken much longer for him to reach her, unless...there was more than one. "Why is it so dark here", he was somewhere off to her right now, it was the same voice as the one behind her. "Where is the castle", this voice coming from her left, it was a deep loud heroic sounding voice. "What has happened here, where is everyone", this voice was slightly different, more frantic but seemed to come from a farther unknown distance. "Please tell me what happened to them", this one in front of her inches from her face.

"My f-friend, s-she passed b-by here not long ago, she was injured, or hurt or something; i need to know what happened to her". There was a pause.

"I do not know or care what has happened to your "friend", the last word he spat out, "I have better more important things to worry about, like the fate of Equestria, the elements are attacking th-."

"What do you mean the fate of Equestria, nothing is going on", tears welled up in Twilight's eyes, "I need to know what happened to my friend, shes turning into stone and her eyes are glowing blue and there is NOTHING I can do to help her". Even though she tried holding back her fear in front of the mysterious colt what she couldn't hold back was her tears at the though of what would happened to her dear friend Fluttershy if she were to return with no answers. Silence replied back to her, she bit her lip. "If your not going to help me, then I have to look for a way to save her".

"Wait", the voice called to her in the dark, "please... don't go". It was the pleading voice, "please don't leave me alone". Twilight turned to where the voice was coming from. "I can help your friend".

"What makes your think you can do that", she responded cautiously.

"Because", she could heard the voice coming closer, his heavy hooves stepping into the soft soil making muffled thuds. "Because", he repeated again, Twilight looked up in horror, "I did it to her", all twilight could do was gasp as she stared into the deep blue glowing eyes that had once engulfed Fluttershy's


	3. Please don't get mad!

Anger was all Twilight felt at this point, the pain in her horn increased again causing to anger to increase even more. She gritted her teeth, slamming her hoof on the floor like a bull ready to charge. She couldn't where exactly he was but when she'd find him she knew she would make him feel the pain she felt. "How could you", she screamed enraged. When she tried to use her magic her horn would glow a light blue then stop, this frustrated her to no end. She wasn't even scared of the fact she wasn't able to use any magic, the fact just made her want to scream.

"Don't get mad", the frightened voice to the right of her wined, as if someone could hear them, "it makes them stronger when you get mad."

"Don't get mad, DON'T GET MAD!", by now she was oblivious to the desperation in his voice or even the tall colt approaching her from behind, all she could think of was her anger, pure anger. Fluttershy must be in so much pain right now, being turned to stone was the most painful way to die, and that is if you are lucky. Most who have been turned to stone and survived, like Discord, have said it is a constant and agonizing experience with no hope of ever lifting, and her dear Fluttershy was going through that right now. The blue appeared in her horn, this time increasing , she could see the figure with the desperate voice on her right, his back was to her now. She froze, it was a small silver Pegasus, shivering in the darkness it sat on the floor in a ball shaking like a wet kitten. She slowly approached it, something was off about it.

It sounded like a young colt, looking closer Twilight could see his frail body on the verge of becoming underweight, she could almost see his ribs protruding from his tight flesh,; his tail was disheveled and unkempt, much like Fluttershy's when she burst from the forest. His mane much like his tail was a short black with light blue streaks, his white fur though filthy seemed to glow even in the darkness. Twilight seemed hypnotized by the small Pegasus as she slowly approached him. All of her feelings of hate were gone and instead filled with both pity and disgust.

"A-are you ok". He ceased shivering suddenly catching Twilight off guard, slowly he turned his head toward her. Twilight gasped when she looked at his face. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue, so blue she seemed to be in a full trance, but that wasn't what caused her to be so shocked, what shocked her was the long horn protruding from his forehead. He was an alicorn.

"You shouldn't be here", he said sadly.

Suddenly deep menacing blue eyes appeared over him, from his height she could tell he was easily taller then Celestia herself, Twilight stepped back and looked in horror as the eyes that looked menacingly at her slowly moved its gaze down to the small alicorn. The alicorn, sensing the eyes staring down at him slowly dropped his ears and turned to the eyes, his body began shivering again as he made eyes contact to the eyes.

"Im sorry", he said to the tall figure with glowing eyes. The eyes did nothing but continue staring at him . "Please don't be mad", and with that he disappeared like dust in the wind.

Twilight was dumbfounded at what she just whiteness, then fear filled her again as she looked to see the blue eyes were gone. She had to run, she had to get away and find help, someone who could save her. But as she turned to run the large blue eyes were there staring down menacingly at her filling her with the same fear she had when she entered the clear. The eyes suddenly rushed at her full speed filling her with the deep blue, then Twilight could sense was the sound of a grown Colt cryingn out, not in pain, but in complete and utter sadness.

**I'm very sorry it took so long, this month was finals and has been super stressful. I'd love to hear some feedback on what you think :3. Good or bad.**


	4. Where am I?

Space, that's all she felt, empty space. Floating, she was floating now, floating in empty space. A feeling of weightless surrounded Twilight, she felt she was on a big comfy cloud. She sighed to herself happily all the worries seemed to melt away into her invisible cloud. But suddenly thoughts were racing towards her like a speeding train. What happened to her, where was she, who was that small alicorn, what happened to him, how did he turn to dust, who was those other set of eyes, was he the one who hurt Fluttershy? Fluttershy? That name sounded familiar, who is that? Panic began to ensnare Twilight into its vice grip. Was she loosing her mind? No, she was loosing her memory.  
"I need to find a way to get out of here", she muttered. Her plan to escape was interrupted by the space around her beginning to warm, like melting rock and in its place a new environment began to arise.

Green, that was the first color she saw, it surrounded her, but it was all too blurry to see, like the colors themselves were adjusting. Leaves, she could see leaves, and a flower, lots of flowers; she was in a garden but not just any garden the extravagant garden located in the Canterlot Palace. She had been there once but could easily tell she was there; like some unknown voice in her head told her where she was. Everything now was beginning to adjust completely, turning into a solid reality. She could feel the wind dance through her mane, the smell of roses. Twilight sighed happily at the pleasing smell. Suddenly she heard the sound of rustling bushes behind her. She hid in another bush not wanting to be noticed. She suddenly saw a beautiful alicorn emerge from the bushes, her pink mane dancing by some invisible force.

She was white as snow, her bright pink eyes seemed to sparkle like the sun itself. Her hooves had beautiful golden shoes that made a soft crunch as she bounced out of the bushes and around the grass clearing. Her small wings fluttered sparatically as she ran in a circle around the clearing, her eyes searching intently.

The white alicorn giggled, her light pink mane in perfect condition seemingly lacking any imperfection. Twilight could see rustling in the bushes across from her as a yellow pegasus suddenly jumped up from the bushes tackling the young alicorn. They giggled as they fell to the floor.  
"Haha i caught you Tia", the Pegasus giggled.  
"Hehe alright Naila you got me, now get off me", the pegasus named Naila fluttered her wings flying above her friend. Naila giggled again seeming to lack any control over it. Through the bushes Twilight could see her deep red mane that had large curls in them that seemed to bounce every time she giggled, and on that wild mane was a lovely purple bow that held back most of the chaotic curls. Her tail was just as curly, and through those curls Twilight could see an interesting cutie mark, a cloud being moved by wind

From the corner of here eye Twilight could see another set of bush's rustling, then a green alicorn appeared, her black mane neatly tucked up into a bun with a couple strands hanging loosely on each side. Her butterfly like wings opened gracefully, the sun reflecting off of them making them glisten like jewels. Unlike The white alicorn her bare hooves made no sound of the grass but levitated lightly off of it, even without the assistant of her wings it seemed like she couldn't touch the ground.  
. "Ha-ha tia your always the one to get caught first, your really bad at this arent you", she giggled, her ember eyes had a strong familiar glow to them but Twilight brushed it off. The alicorn called tia opened her wings in frustration before folding them back again. "But of coarse if I was it, you'd defiantly be caught within an instant". As she spoke small insects began to flutter around the sky, one gently landing on her horn. She giggled happily and watched as the swarm flew off.  
" You know if they find out you're hiding bugs in the garden again Diamond Spade will get really upset", a familiar blue alicorn appeared.  
"Oh he is always such a sour colt, don't you think Luna", Naila pouted.  
"Where is he by the way", Luna questioned.  
Suddenly a swarm of water balloons fell on the group of fillies, they screamed in surprise as they were suddenly soaked from the attack.

"Liiisssoooonnnnn", the fillies screamed angrily in unison, their manes were drenched causing it to fall to the floor covering their faces. Once they finished their yell they began to glow a light sky blue, the water rose from their bodies creating a large ball that formed individual balls, the broken rubber balloons rose up as well, and in an instant all the water balloons were repaired and looked just like new. A flash of blue appeared between the group of fillies and a silver alicorn appeared giggling. Twilight gasped it was the same one from the forest, she needed to do something but being surrounded by the other fillies made her carefully plan her judgement.  
"Ha-ha you guys should have seen the look on your faces", the alicorn named Lison laughed loudly. "Oh no my precious mane", he mimicked in a girly voice laughing afterwards. He was pushed by the insect loving alicorn.  
"Listen you little runt, just because you her brother doesn't mean I won't pumble you to the ground, that water almost got one of my friends", she stared angrily at him, a butterfly fluttered by landing on her horn and she was automatically calmed down.  
"You need to work on your temper Phetora", Lison sighed rubbing his back, unlike the others he stood upright for a small amount of time before falling back on all fours, even when he stood tall he was still shorter then the rest. "Plus you know I could always just bring it back."  
"Thats not the point", she growled.

"whats going on here", a deep voice boomed causing everyone's ears to go down. Through the garden a tall figure approached them from the path. It was a unicorn, the tallest of the group, on the verge of becoming a full grown colt. A golden crown with purple jewels decorated his head, reminding Twilight of Princess Cadences's crown, could it be the same one. His crown rested on his striped Mohawk that was as black as night with orange streaks. But his hair wasn't what surprised Twilight, his body was not a single color but one of different colors, one was black and the other, was stripes, bright orange stripes, much like a zebra. In Twilight's books never had she read about a pony that was both a unicorn and a zebra...were zebras able to posses horns.  
But sadly Twilight couldn't get a a full view of this magical creature since most of his body was covered in armor His silver armor glistened in the light covering his forehead and jaw going down his neck and back he also had metal plates on his shines and flank, only his cutie mark of blue glistening spades showed.  
"Nothing brother we were just having fun", Tia said smiling nervously at Diamond Spade who glared at the insect lover.  
"As royalty you all need to behave yourselves, you have to prepare for your kingdoms to rule and acting like spoiled fillys will not get you anywhere." Everyone could tell he was upset and could only look down. "And you", his voice boomed again as signs of puberty were already relevant. "How dare you leave from your duties and enter the Royal Garden, it is forbidden". The pegasus Naila lowered her head to the floor as he approached her, Twilight felt the sudden urge to rush out the bushes and didn't realize it untill she was already cleared from the safety of the bushes. She didn't realize she had called out until she had already finished her sentence but to her surprise nopony paid any attention to her, only Lison's ears perked up.  
"I-I was", she stuttered not daring to look up at him.  
"I told her to come", Tia said stepping between them two, "I told her i wanted to play with her and she couldn't say no",there was a slight stare down between the two till he suddenly turned around, his eyes scanning the garden.  
"Are they still watching us", Luna said cautiously. Diamond Spade shushed her quickly nodding his head. This made the whole group uneasy. Everything seemed to become very quiet, no more rustling in the bushes, the insects seemed to quickly stop their chirping and an eerie feeling filled the group, even Twilight felt the awkward tension.  
"Come quickly now", he said not bothering to look at the group as they followed.  
Twilight didn't know why but she felt the need to follow them as well. It was confusing her nopony conversed with each other as they made their way to the exit Lison suddenly stopped in his tracks, Twilight froze seeing him stare intently at her his ears bent back and cautious. Twilight didn't know what to say as the silver alicorn stared intently at her. Suddenly his eyes widened and his ears perked up, Twilight felt a strange feeling creep up her body, this wasn't like the feeling she felt at the forest this one was different.

Fear appeared on Lison's face and Twilight looked down to see a black point protruding from her chest, she screamed but was surprised to not feel pain, she didn't feel anything actually. The point moved forward growing, it was a snout, as the source of the snout moved forward Twilight could see a large pointed head with only the white iris as another source of color that surrounded its black pupil. She jumped back running quickly behind Lison it phased through her but seemed oblivious to her, its eyes solely on Lison.  
Its body was completely black with a black aura surrounding it, white teeth glistened through its overly wide grin passing under its eyes. It possessed no ears, its head was elongated and ended at a point much like its face. Its body was slender and seemingly anorexic. It did not have hooves or claws but its slender legs became narrower till each of its legs ended at a point much like a scythe even in the dirt the sound of metal could be heard with each of their movements. It long black tail swayed as it approached Lison.

"D-Diaammoo", he stuttered in complete fear, he turned hoping to see his companions but horrified to realize he was the only one. As the creature became closing in more appeared from the bushes beside it, following their leader like a pack of wolves. The alicorn was in a trance unable to speak, his hooves buckled and pure terror covered his face. Twilight didn't know what to do, she tried using her magic but it wouldn't work she did the only thing she could think to do. She shook him hard, at first she thought it wouldn't work since it seemed everything would phase through her but with Lison she was solid and he gasped in surprise.  
"You have to leave", she yelled at him, even though he was aware of her shaking him he didn't seem to fully comprehend it was her. He closed his eyes, his horn facing the creatures. His eyes and horn began glowing bright blue from the burst of magic that suddenly erupted from his being, the trees and bushes were pushed by the force. Twilight covered her eyes with her hooves as the creatures screamed angrily running off.  
By the time Lison had finished his outburst the group had just returned, Tia and Luna quickly ran to their brother when everything froze. Twilight looked around puzzled.  
"You shouldn't be here", a voice from behind her boomed, this voice was different from any she had ever heard, it was a mix of many voices.. She quickly turned around and saw a black form of a alicorn standing before her. Its coat looked like the galaxy and was constantly moving, a comet grazed through his coat of into the darkness of his fur. It was as if Twilight was looking through her telescope back home.

"You should know you arent aloud to see these things.  
"Where am I", she asked, "Who are you"  
"I have many names", the alicorn replied. "Some call me The Guardian The Time Keeper, but you can call me Galaxias." He paused. "I cannot tell you where you are but I can tell you that you are here for a reason Twilight."  
"Wait how do know my name"  
"That is not important", he wings outstretched almost eclipsing the sun, "you are here for a reason, remember that.  
"Who are those alicorns, who was the pony i saw in the forest that hurt Fluttershy," Twilight was running on with questions she wanted answered and the alicorn patiently looked down and her listening to every word she said before pausing to reply.  
"There are thing i cannot tell you", Twilight's ears went down at the sudden thought she might not be able to fix this. "But what I can tell you is the colt you saw in the ruins you call the Everfree forrest is now a empty shell of a colt. His mind has been broken and curse. He has gone through unspeakable things and has been awoken by your dear friend." He paused again allowing Twilight to fully comprehend what he was talking about. "He is the only one who can save your friend. And you are the only one that can save him". Twilight did not understand what this alicorn was talking about, save him how could she save him after what he did to Fluttershy, what could he even need help with. "Twilight", she stared at him intently. "You must return where all your questions can be answered." His head began to lower toward her.  
"Will I ever see you again", he smiled at her.  
"I am always there whenever ponies need me, I am there when you look into your telescope every night trying to find my mysteries, when you arise every morning and slumber every night." He lowered his head gently resting his horn on her surrounding her in a swirl of colors. She closed her eyes feeling total and utter piece, the images of her friends danced in her mind. Every happy moment she every experienced merged into one utter feeling of joy. For these few moments Twilight was peaceful.


End file.
